gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Smooth Escape
David: ''"What's wrong James?"'' James: "Marvin has gotten into trouble again!, The Sindaccos kidnapped him. David: '"''Again?" '''James: ''Yeah! I could barely escape. He is still at their hideout! '' James: '"''no..." '''David: ''James! What are you talking about?'' James: ''It wasn't a hideout like you think... it was a fucking island!'' David: ''"An Island! What the hell do they need an Island for!"'' James: ''"I don't know! Lets just go save Marvin before they kill him!"'' -James explaining the situation Smooth Escape 'is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Lost Memory introducing the parkour and stealth mechanic of the game. The mission is given to the protagonist David Hudson by James Morgan '''Location: '''Duin's Pier, Duin, Sundale. '''Given by: 'James Morgan 'Reward: '$1000 and Assault Rifles are unlocked at Ammu-Nation. '''Unlocked:A Happy ReunionA Happy Reunion Unlocked by: 'One Heck of A War Overview David is called by a tired James telling him to go to Duin's Pier. David found James on the edge of the pier James explains the situation, and the two of them set to go to the Abandoned Island. Walkthrough David and James use a boat to go to the island. James directs David to the small abandoned island and explains its properties. Before they arrive, They get hit by an explosive, which David survives and swims to shore. The game then introduces the "Parkour" and "Stealth" mechanics. David makes it to their hideout and manages to make his way to Marvin and is able to save him. The alarm goes off forcing the two of them to escape to the forest where they reunite with James who finds one of the Sindaccos boat. They use it to escape the island but they end up getting chased by the Sindaccos. Kill all the remaining Sindaccos then they make it back to Los Santos, James and Marvin thank David and give him some cash. Objectives *Find a boat. *Head to the island. *Make your way to the base. *Make your way to Marvin's cell. Don't get spotted! *Escape. *Find James. *Get in the boat. *Enemies are coming! Kill them! *Escape to Los Santos. Script '''David: '"What's wrong James?" '''James: "Marvin has gotten into trouble again!, The Sindaccos kidnapped him. David: '"Again?" '''James: '''Yeah! I could barely escape. He is still at their hideout! '''James: '"no..." 'David: '''James! What are you talking about? '''James: '''It wasn't a hideout like you think... it was a fucking island! '''David: '"An Island! What the hell do they need an Island for!" 'James: '"I don't know! Lets just go save Marvin before they kill him!" '''David: How are we gonna get there? James: With a boat of course. David: Yeah. Let's go. *Proceed to get a boat and drive it* James: It should be east from here. David: I never heard about this "mysterious island". Are you sure you not high? James: I'm soaked in fucking water with a bit of blood and got ash all over me. You still calling me high? David: '''*chuckles* Yeah. '''James: Fuck you. David: Haha *Five minutes later* James: We're close, I can see it David: Wait, Who's up there? James: Oh shit! *tries to turn boat* *Explosion and screen turns to black* *David arrives at shore after a few minutes, visibly injured* MORE COMING SOON! Rewards Assault Rifle is unlocked at Ammu Nation. The next mission is also unlocked, also The Island will be added to the map but the player cannot go to it without using cheats or mods as you will automatically die. Trivia *The scene where the boat explodes is the same scene in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. This serves as an easter egg. *This mission is praised by players for it design and excitement. Category:Mission in Lost Memory